When I Said Adventure, I Didn't Quite Mean This!
by Rawrrrr3210
Summary: The only reason Eruanna and Gwestial were in the Shire was to see a hobbit hole. It was their own little adventure to get away from Rivendell for a couple of months. It wasn't very easy being part dwarf. Their adventure certainly didn't include walking for a year with a hobbit, wizard, and a bunch of dwarves, but somehow thats what happened. This is not what we meant by adventure!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit. **

* * *

"Come on Eruanna!" Gwestial called to her cousin, who was walking at a leisurely pace behind her. "We're almost there!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Eruanna grumbled, speeding up a bit. "But honestly Stial, I don't see why we had to treck here all the way from Rivendell just to see people a bunch of people with especially hairy feet."

"Hobbits are very peculiar creatures that we really don't know much about," Gwestial answers immediately, having answered this question many times during their journey. "And besides, you know I've always wanted to see a hobbit hole." She stopped at the edge of the trail, which gave a perfect view of their destination. "Welcome my dear cousin, to the Shire."

"Cute," Eruanna said mockingly, looking at the valley with calculating eyes, silently picking out its flaws.

Gwestial rolled her eyes and took her cousin's hand, dragging her down the path. "Come on, let's look around."

And with that our two heroines walked to Hobbiton, one wanting to make new friends and the other wanting to bash her head in with a rock.

* * *

The dwarves were making a mess. Raiding his pantry, stealing his food, and even worse, keeping poor Bilbo Baggins from his book. It was a complete and utter nuisance, and he was tired of it.

So you can imagine his reaction when another knock on his door was heard.

"Nope! No no no, I believe I have enough dwarves in my home for one night, so I will kindly ask that you leave the premises right now-"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" A surprisingly feminine voice rang out, cutting of his sentence. He looked up to see two dwarven looking girls, though the woman who had just spoke looked more elvish than anything. Her ash brown hair flowed to her waist in waves, and her gray-blue eyes held wisdom in them. She had a rather slender frame and while she was wearing a tunic and breeches, she still looked quite feminine. She still had dwarf in her though. Her hair, which had tiny braids running through it, her torso which was built and curvy, and her cheery disposition said dwarf.

The woman next to her however, practically screamed "dwarf". Her auburn brown hair was pulled into an elaborate braid running down her back and her brown eyes ahead a bored look to them. Her stocky build was hidden under a midnight black cloak. She was looking at him a bit cautiously, as if waiting for him to jump her and her companion.

"Um, excuse me sir? Mr. Hobbit?"

Bilbo snapped out of his thoughts, inwardly cursing himself for acting this way in front of women. "Oh, terribly sorry ma'am," he replied quickly, putting on an apologetic smile. "I thought you two were someone else!"

"You said dwarf." The cloaked girl stated, eyes narrowing. "We're dwarves." Her voice was a bit hoarse, but not too deep.

Bilbo blushed, not wanting to offend the women. _Well this night just keep is getting better,_ He thought. "I meant other dwarves," he assured them. "Unless you're part of the 'Company' too?" He pushed air quotes around 'company'.

They both shook their heads, confused looks on their faces;. "No, we're actually looking for a place to stay," the Elven looking girl said. "Would you happen to know if there's an inn nearby?"

Just as Bilbo was about reply, Gandalf appeared behind him. "You can stay here of course!" He replied, smile plastered on his face.

"Gandalf!" She replied, smiling up at him. "What are you doing here? The last we saw of you was at the Rivendell harvest festival twenty years ago!"

"When you tried to trick me into giving you the fireworks that I made," the dwarf cut in, small smirk on her face.

Gnadalf smiled sheepishly at her. "They were quite good fireworks. Now come in."

* * *

The two companions walked into the hobbit hole, and looked onto pandemoniom. Right in front of them were multiple dwarves throwing plates and singing. Gwestial, wh had was so eager to see a hobbit hole that she had barged in and was almost hit i the head with a flying bowl. She would have been hit had it not been for the gracefulness that came with the elven blood within her.

She turned to her cousin. "Well they seem like the lively bunch, don't they?" Euranna simply gave her a look, and Gwestial took her hand and squeezed it. "Be nice," she said, and started leading her toward the commotion.

Euranna should have seen it coming. She wasn't very graceful, even by dwarven standards, and the plates were being thrown at a rapid speed. Yet she was so focused on getting the food that Gandalf had quietly promised her on the way in, that she didn't even see the bowl hurtling towards her face. Euranna had no idea that glass could put you on your arse if thrown that hard into your temple, but that seemed to be the case in this situation.

"Euranna, are you okay?" Gwestial said, rushing to her cousin's side in an instant. Said cousin immediately shrugged her off, and stood up with a bit of difficulty. Euranna then noticed that the dwraves had ended their song, and were now staring at her.

"Uh," the she dwarf started, feeling incredibly awkward, before spitting out,"I, um, I have sustained no injuries and you may carry on with your activities."

And with that she quickly hurried to the table and started drinking her embarrassment away.

* * *

Moral of the chapter:

Euranna gets embarrassed easily, and tends to turn to ale for comfort, so unless you want an alcoholic on your hands, be sure to comfort her in her times of need.

* * *

**First chapter! I apologize for any grammar mistakes that I might've had! I wish I could say that english wasn't my first language or something, but in al honesty I just suck at grammar.**

**Please take the time to review.**

**BYYYYYYYYYE!**

**-Rawrrrr3210**


End file.
